


red

by frostbitebakery



Series: Mood Color Panties [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitebakery/pseuds/frostbitebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is stunning like this. On his knees, shoulder and face pressed into the sheets, wrists bound behind his back. Locks of dark hair cling to his face.</p><p>"Ready, Buck?"<br/>"God, yes-"</p><p>-</p><p>Steve is always so good to him, for him, so Bucky really wants to give back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaughter_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/gifts).



> This was a cheer up gift for the wonderful Becki, who gifted me right back with this beautiful art: [mirror, mirror on the wall](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/post/143074936654/mirror-mirror-on-the-wall-to-accompany-the)!
> 
> Thank you all so much for leaving kudos and bookmarks and comments on the other parts of the series! <3

“Ste-- Ah! _Fuck--_ ”

Bucky’s continuously moaning into the sheets. Grinding his forehead into the smooth fabric desperately, hips stretching back, trying to get _more_. And Steve can not imagine a better way to spend a Sunday afternoon.

Warm light filters through the sheer curtains, falling onto them like a caress. A gentle breeze cools their skin, making Bucky shiver and clench down. The curtains fan out into the room, whispering against one side of the bed.

The jeans Steve wears have been constricting for over an hour by now, his over sensitive skin wanting out, out, _out_ of them and into Bucky’s heat. Wanting the friction of skin instead of rough fabric.

Steve thrusts into him again. Three fingers in and Bucky’s as good as ready. His knuckles brush the scarlet colored panties on every move. It’s an incredible contrast to the heated skin so pale, some spots still red from earlier, trying to keep up with the color of the panties. He can’t wait until he gets to have this gorgeous being on his cock. And he is stunning like this, on his knees, shoulder and face pressed into the sheets, his panting making them hot. Some locks of dark hair cling to his face.

Steve strokes down the beautiful slope of Bucky’s back, playing with the rope that binds Bucky’s wrists behind his back.

Carefully, he pulls out his fingers, appreciating the disappointed whine it gets him. He grabs the damp towel he had laid out before and wipes off his fingers, neatly biting into one round cheek in admonishment while doing so.

“Patience, love, or you’re not getting fucked at all.”

The whimper is more pleading for forgiveness than Steve should be able to handle.

He hastily throws the towel onto the sheets again and rounds the bed.

He strokes the stubborn strands away from Bucky’s face, looking into beloved grey eyes.

“Ready, Buck?”

“God, _yes_.” Bucky nods frantically. His thigh muscles strain when he sits up, guided by Steve’s hand cupping his clean shaven jaw.

The kiss they fall into is slow and so deep it makes a shiver run down Steve’s spine.

He prods Bucky’s tongue with his own, lets it follow him past his lips. His teeth scrape over his tongue and he can taste the moan and shudder. He nips and soothes the tiny bites before holding Bucky’s tongue between his teeth, tugging him forwards.

Bucky keens helplessly, shuffling on his knees to where Steve guides him with hand and teeth. To the edge of the bed, beyond, until they’re standing, Steve tilting Bucky’s head and licking and biting and fucking his mouth.

Their breathing is loud and uneven when they part and Steve drops to one knee. He looks up at Bucky through his eyelashes, smirking as he runs his hands up strong legs. His fingers reach the red lace, delicate and frail, slowly pulling it down like a whisper. Bucky’s cock springs free and Steve latches his mouth onto the underside, sucking at the big vein.

The moan surprises them both in its intensity, Bucky rocks his hips forward on instinct but Steve pulls back.

“Please, do that again…”

“Please, do that again, what?”

Bucky winces, looking apologetic immediately.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Please, do that again, Sir.”

The panties are past Bucky’s knees now and Steve lets them fall the rest of the way down. He stands up, cupping Bucky’s jaw again, teasing his lips with a barely there kiss.

“Hmmm, no. You know we have other things planned. We should get to them, shouldn’t we?”

Bucky looks torn between disappointment and delight. He nods, a light blush coloring his face as he steps out of the panties.

“Of course, Sir.”

Steve kisses him again. “Good boy.”

He walks around Bucky, one hand carding through dark hair, so soft it feels more expensive than the best silk they’ve invested in so far. His other hand opens his jeans. Zipper going down, he sighs at the release from their restraint before pulling down the jeans to mid-thigh. He sits down, grabbing the towel and lube from nearby, admiring the view in front of him as he slicks up his cock.

Bucky stands absolutely still, head bowed slightly, hands curled, waiting. There’s a small line of lube running down the inside of one thigh and Steve wants to watch its progress some more. But glancing around Bucky’s hip, into mirror opposite of them, seeing the dark red of Bucky’s erection tells him otherwise.

With his clean hand he guides Bucky back, his other hand holding his own straining erection. Long legs on either side of his lap, muscles shifting as Bucky lowers himself on Steve’s cock.

A pleased sigh escapes Bucky when he’s settled on Steve’s lap and Steve lets him take all the time he needs to adjust. It’s a lesson in control, every single time, to not just start thrusting, seeking heat over and over. Quickly wiping his hand again, he sets both on Bucky’s hips, ring finger glancing over the tattoo that he has come to adore and cherish. He trails kisses down his spine until he can feel Bucky grinding down experimentally.

“I’m ready, Sir.” It’s breathy and light, content.

“You’re doing so well, Bucky.” He presses a reassuring kiss on one shoulder blade. “Look into the mirror. Look how good you are.”

“Steve…” There’s always a blush spreading across Bucky’s cheek bones, getting darker with every word of praise. Steve bets this time isn’t any different. Not with his name on Bucky’s lips soaked in pleased embarrassment.

Tightening his grip on Bucky’s hips he pulls him up until the head is tugging at the rim before lowering him again. It’s not that easy, Bucky is a grown man, the heavy metal arm notwithstanding, but Steve knows how much weight his arms can take if he puts his mind to it. Knows from experience and there’s the sound of rotor blades whispering in his ear for a second before he banishes it like a door slamming shut. This is now. They’re as safe as they can be, can indulge as much as they want.

Bucky moans in a long drawl at being lifted again and again as Steve sets a steady pace. His fingers glide over Steve’s stomach and Steve is so grateful he’s not that ticklish anymore.

“Tell me what you see.”

“All I see is-- hn-- how needy I am for your cock, Sir. How desperate for you to use me-- _Fuck_ …”

Steve chuckles, that is true.

“Hm, yes. Go on.”

He shifts Bucky on him, bending him backwards a tiny but, just so.

“You-- ah-- you fill me up so goo-- Steve! Right there! _Please_!”

“Your-your hands burn into my-my skin, god, you feel so good, it feels like a fever.”

“You’re so good to me-- _ah_ \-- always giving me what I need-- hn… Even if you’re an ass sometimes.”

Steve snorts out a laugh, presses a kiss to Bucky’s spine.

“Oh? Is that so?”

He stops, letting Bucky’s weight rest on his lap, letting him grind down in small circles. Christ, but that feels really good. His full weight anchoring, tangible in Steve’s embrace, as he starts to rub Bucky’s nipples. Tugging at them, stroking the aureoles.

Bucky groans, head thrown back.

“Yes, oh, you’re an-- ah-- ass sometimes. Sir.”

Steve can hear the cheekiness in Bucky’s voice clear as day, the little brat, squeezes the buds roughly between fingertips in retaliation and revels in the howl that is ripped right out of Bucky’s mouth.

“Ahnn, they’re so sensitive. Fuck-- it-it goes - do that again - please, over the bud  - it goes, oh god, straight down to my cock.”

Steve’s right hand drifts down, carressing trembling muscles, circling around Bucky’s belly button. It wanders to his hip, fingertips following the Adonis line, tracing the letters, his initials, forever imprinted on smooth skin. He indulges himself for a moment, his own erection all but forgotten, nestled in warmth. Kissing Bucky’s shoulder blades, licking a path over dips and curves, tasting sweat and scent and home.

Bucky sighs, almost a whine, wriggling a bit on Steve’s lap. Steve gasps, his cock twitching in Bucky, clutching at hips again, pulling him up halfway before helping out gravity and half letting Bucky drop, half yanking him back down, aiming for the most sensitive places.

The ropes creak in protest as Bucky desperately tries not to flail, sobbing out Steve’s name.

“I-- oh _god, please_... I, _fuck_ , your arms… you lift me up like I weigh nothing and-and I can feel every inch of you-- _Steve_!”

It’s a struggle to think clearly with Bucky moaning on his cock, voice forced away from innocence, dipped into the most beautiful sin, and back again.

“You want me to go faster?”

“No-- Yes! _No_ , fuck, I don’t know! No, don’t go faster!”

“Why’s that, love?”

“I wanna-- I think, I can come from just this.”

“You think? Just from you dropping down my cock? Like my most privileged whore?”

The moan is like a gut punch, uncontrolled and wild.

“Can-- May I come like this, Sir?”

Bucky shudders under his hands, a quiet, gritted out _fuck_ under his breath. His head dips forward, making his hair part on the back of his neck, and a corner of Steve’s mouth twitches up as he sees teeth marks.

Bucky’s gasping for control, hands clenched tightly.

“How about, if you can’t come untouched, you don’t come at all. What do you think?”

Steve brushes his nose against sweaty skin, Bucky’s scent intense and Steve’s hips thrust up involuntarily, making Steve groan and Bucky’s breath stutter in his chest into a broken keen, shoulders drawn up, curling into himself.

“Hmm, tell me what happened just now.”

“I almost came… _fuck_. What are you doing to me…”

The last is whispered, an unconscious thought spoken aloud in wonder.

Bucky breathes deeply, gathering himself, holding himself still. Steve humours him.

“Wasn’t that what you wanted?”

He can see the resolve building in straightening back muscles, can almost see him clenching his jaw.

Bucky grinds down hard in retaliation. Shameless, deliberate movements. Steve clutches his hips, ruts into him. He growls against Bucky’s back, closing his eyes, concentrating hard on not coming himself.

“Oh, I want just that. _Sir_. Want to come so hard, you come right along with me. When I clench down on you, milk your cock with my greedy little hole.”

Fuck, but Bucky’s taste for revenge is the best thing that ever happened to Steve.

When he gets devious and so unapologetic about it, when he goes from whimpering mess to the devil himself in Steve’s bed.

“I know how much you love me moaning your name when you drill into me.”

When he’s pushed over the edge and straight into the filthy abyss of what really goes through his mind. No hesitation that usually controls his voice during a scene. No doubts that hold his tongue. No meekness, stating what he wants, demanding it.

“You fuck me so good. Taking what is yours.”

And Steve fucking loves it.

“There’s so much precome. I’m so wet for you. I’m dripping for you. Want your leaking cock, ready to burst.”

He circles his hips, seeking pleasure on his own, toes buried in the carpet, muscles so defined in his legs.

“Wanna come so bad on your cock. Make you feel so good. As good as you make me feel. _Better_.”

His hips stutter, voice getting lighter, melodic, dreamy.

“Wanna show you how good I can be. For you. Always for you.”

His body is moving in a long roll, almost unconsciously. Not deliberate anymore, but just as much of a sweet torture.

“So good for you. Love you so much. Wanna give you everything you desire. Taste your wishes from your lips…”

And he does. Gives himself so beautifully. Especially when he’s in sub space like this. There’s a thought trickling through Steve’s head.

“I’m going to show you what a good boy you are.”

With firm hands Steve stills and steadies Bucky on his lap.

“I’m going to undo the restraint. Is that alright with you?”

“Hmmm yes… anything you wish…”

The knots are loosened with quick and careful tugs. Steve rubs over the slightly agitated skin on Bucky’s wrist, stroking up with slow and firm pressure. Getting him used to no restraints binding him.

“We’re going to stand up. And I’m going to fuck you against the mirror. Show you up close what I see.”

“Yes, Steve…”

So dreamlike, his answer, like a song entrancing them both.

After getting Bucky off his cock carefully, he wraps an arm around his middle. His jeans fall down the rest of the way and he steps out of them, walking them both the few short steps over to the mirror. He sets both of Bucky’s hands on the mirror, tapping his fingers against the metal hand to let him know he should brace himself with it.

Steve’s other hand drifts along his back, over one cheek, feeling the wetness. Over the back of the right thigh, before pulling it up until the knee is pressed against Bucky’s chest, holding it up in a strong clasp.

Bucky whines at being so exposed, hole fluttering, wanting to be filled again.

Steve’s other hand settles next to Bucky’s on the mirror. One smooth thrust and he’s in Bucky again, establishing the pace from before immediately.

Steve leans forward, nuzzles into dark hair. He looks over one of Bucky’s shoulders, kissing the base where it meets his neck.

“Look into your eyes, love.”

They’re half lidded, grey almost completely gone but shining bright in a thin ring around the deepest black Steve has ever seen. Swallowing up the light like a vortex, pulling Steve right along with it.

Bucky’s right hand strokes over the glass tentatively where he sees the reflection of his own eyes, riveted. Lips parted, breath slow and deep but a hitch when the friction catches him off guard.

“That’s me..?”

“That’s you. My best boy.”

Bucky keens at the praise, sees himself as the sounds escape his lips, brows furrowed in anguished pleasure.

“Want me to fuck you harder?”

“Yes… Please, Sir…”

“Hmm, I love it when you get greedy. Makes your hole so much more fun to use.”

Bucky mewls softly when Steve picks up the strength of his thrusts, still entrapped in his own gaze.

He rams into him, panting, seeing more precome rolling down Bucky’s cock with every thrust until it jerks hard, come shooting out, splattering against the mirror. Glass cracks under metal fingers. Open mouth, no sound, no _breath_.

The sight, the clench on a thrust forward intense and almost painful has Steve falling into his own orgasm right alongside him. Just like Bucky promised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next week, there'll be some feels and the start of the white trilogy. I hope you'll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [frostbitebakery](http://www.frostbitebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
